Old Flames
by Unfablous
Summary: What happens when two former high school lovers are put back together in the WWE -  Story was written by Brad, not me


"Ted your wasting your time" His younger brother shouted down the hall "You overslept!" he shouted as Ted made his way back into his bedroom, as he threw on random clothing and headed towards the front door as he grabbed his bag as Brett stood there amused as he followed him out the door "Aren't you late to?" Brett shook his head and laughed "No because I told my girlfriend I would meet her at 9 not 7 cause I don't know when to go to bed." Brett said as he got in Ted's was driving, 'shit' he thought to himself how was he going to explain this to Maryse, it was bad enough she was already upset with him but he overslept to 'damn' he reached over and punched Brett in the shoulder "I hate you!" Ted said, sure taking your anger out on your little brother is a bad thing to do but, it was his only thing to hit he wouldn't take it out on his car. And plus his mom and dad could make another kid, damn he had evil thoughts. "OWW! Asshole" Brett said holding his shoulder "What the fuck!" Brett shouted, Ted turned over and looked at him "I could always tell Maryse I had to murder my little brother because he was pissing me off!" Ted shouted, Brett smirked "Should have fucked Nikki Bella then" Ted's eyes widen as he slammed on the brakes "WHAT?" Brett turned his attention to Ted "You know when you hook up with a girl you should close your door because some little blond saw something and ran out of the house did you think she was upset with you and now your late she's going to think you were with Nikki" 'FUCK' Ted thought, it was a moment of weakness he was drunk, all though Nikki was a bit of a slut her and her sister, Brie despite them being in relationships with two of his bestfriends it just made him laugh they only wanted him because he was rich, and was dating a hot cheerleader.

Ted continued driving, until he reached the park sitting there were two blonds Madison Rayne(Brett's girlfriend) and Maryse, the two were in a conversation Maryse seemed upset if Brett knew about Maryse leaving the house crying and the fact she knew about his moment of weakness with Nikki Bella then why was he here? - he had to make things right. Brett got out of the car first and walked over to Madsion and Maryse, as he hugged Madison and gave her a small kiss - all Ted could think is 'ew', but he seen worse and not on his own terms! - all though she was nice and easy wanting love and attention she could be the biggest bitch he ever dated yep, his little brother was dating one of his ex-girlfriends witch is how Maryse and Madison had meet. Ted got out of the car and walked slowly over to Maryse a face of disgust ran across her beautiful face, as he got closer he lowered his head he was about to speak when Maryse spoke instead "Ted we need to talk" She said with her french accent , he lowered his head again and nodded. As he walked with her towards the basketball court luckily no one was playing Maryse looked down "Teddy, I think we should see other people" he let out a small sigh "Maryse, I don't wanna see other people I love you" she scoffed "Thats why you were sleeping with that bitch Nikki huh?" he lowered his head "Yeah, but it was a moment of weakness I was drunk" she rolled her eyes "Sure you were Ted." Ted groaned "I was, it was a mistake it never happen again give me another chance" he said with a small frown "Chance? You can't have a relationship with out trust and you blew your trust Ted." she said with a small frown as she walked away.

-Many years later-

Ted's POV.

Ted was now a WWE superstar, following his fathers footsteps. Not a day goes by he didn't think about the girl he lost because of a mistake - he didn't move on - but she did, she was seeing that wannabe Real World - turned WWE superstar Mike well The Miz, and she was now on Raw as his manger things happen he sees her everday and frowns he learned she was now friends with The Bella Twins, funny in high school after she learned what had happen she had made their lives hell. While Brett was married to Madison and the two had a son and daughter together.

Earlier he had found out he was being put into a storyline with The Miz and Maryse, himself and Miz will be in a tag-team then later a fued shocking but the feud will start when Maryse will start showing more attention to Ted then Miz would like. while he be with Nikki Bella - shocking! Since those bitches came into the wrestling ring she would tell all the divas about their 'one night stand' he couldn't even remember it all he knew is he woke up beside her with a hangover and then bam his relationship with Maryse was over, his mistake yes.

He walked over to Miz and Maryse, hands in his pocket he looked down at the floor as he muster enough strength to put his hand out "I'm Ted DiBiase, Jr. I guess will be working together" Miz shook his hand and smiled "Big fan of you and yours dad's, i'm really exicted for this storyline" he said, hopefully this is fake, Ted looked at him confused "Really? your a fan of mine aye?" Ted questioned with a small smirk, he looked over to Maryse as she put her hand out "Maryse Ouellet" she said Ted rolled his eyes and shook his hand "Nice to meet you" again. Did she forget him?

Maryse and Miz walked away.

Maryse's POV

Seeing Ted walk over to her had enough to make her heart pound he was really walking over to her, he seemed upset but when he indroduced himself to Mike he seemed to put on this show, and Mike acted like his biggest fan, when she introduced herself to him..he said nice to meet you, did he forget about her? they were together for so long and he forgot about her."Ted he believed I was his fan" Mike said with a small laugh, "I Can't wait to give him a reality check" she hated seeing Ted hurt, stilll she had heard after they broke up he never got in another relationship and was still very much she was in a relationship with this abusive asshole. Hopefully Ted could save her like he use to long time ago.

They walked to the Gorilla, Nikki was talking to Ted he seemed annoyed - seeing them together made her sick she had ruined their relationship she forced a friendship with them under Mike's orders she still hated that slut with a passion and by the looks of it so did Ted. Miz walked over to Nikki and pulled her away she wouldn't be surprised if they had a thing going on she looked up at Ted. To her suprise he spoke to her "So you don't remember me?" he asked - he did remember her she smiled - "Hello Teddy" he smiled "I missed that" he said she nodded her head "So I guess we'll be working together?" she asked with a small smile, he nodded "Yeah. We will" she looked down "So how come you didn't move on?" she asked the words just spilled from her mouth as she looked at Ted he frowned "Because I told you I only wanted you." he walked away she looked up after him. 'I only wanted you' ran through her mind.

"Teddy!" she called out, but he was already talking to a stage hand, she had talked to Madison earlier she had learned Ted was living with this depression that wouldn't leave him. He cut off ties with all of them, and didn't even look for attention from other women though to his dismay his brother had hooked him up with a woman named Kristen Tynes, but he ended up leaving before dinner was served. Ted still loved her, and she still loved him.

A/N - Random story, second chapter? review?

My friend, Brad wrote this story. I'm just uploading it for him since he can't make an account.


End file.
